Give Me One More Yesterday
by MissH.A.Hollow
Summary: AU Due to letting her emotions get the better of her, Dr. Audrianna Coy finds herself as the New Muggle Studies Professor at Hogwarts at the request of her late husband's headmaster. Although she fears the magical world, Dr. Coy must learn quickly to overcome her dislike for wizards and witches as both worlds are faced with the threat of the rising power of a unknown dark wizard.


Greetings readers,

I would like to thank you for taking the time to read my first ever fan fiction and would appreciate any helpful comments/ advice in order to improve my writing skills. Before you get proceed to the story, I would like to address some elements of the story that may be off putting to some readers. This story is extremely AU meaning that there will be no prophecy, no Voldemort (yet!), people existing who should not, no chosen one (Sorry Harry!), the main character will be a oc, and a little romance (which I have no idea if I will be any good at doing) between the oc and one of our lovely characters. However, if you are willing to overlook this, I am hoping to provide for your entertainment a somewhat good piece of fan fiction that is interesting and original. Once again thank you to those who took the time to read this and to those who was kind to give me a few pointers. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter anything

HP

As the tenth head plopped gracelessly onto the folded arms of its owner, Dr. Coy knew she was quickly losing the attention of her class. Stalling for a brief second to survey the classroom to analyze who out of the twenty students were still listening to her lecture, she was annoyed to discover only three students were still rapidly writing notes in their notebooks and the rest of her class was either sleeping, passing notes, or staring longingly at the clock behind her. She was attempted to banish all, but the three studious students, from her classroom, but she knew it would be unpractical and unfair to her struggling class to embarrass them by kicking them out of her class. She knew her lecture on linkage and recombination of genes was too complicated of a subject to attempt to cover in one day, however, considering her current university believed that it was practical to offer Genetics as a summer course, she only had about four weeks to cover every critical highlight of her beloved field. Although, in the long run, her distracted students would probably perform poorly on their final exam, Dr. Coy couldn't muster the energy to be anger at her students. With the sound of zipping book bags and closing textbooks, Dr. Coy was pulled away from her thought as she noticed her whole class was packing away their things. Glancing at the clock, she was startled and relieved to see that class was over.

"That is all for today. We will continue and finish this chapter next class. Hopefully we will be able to start chapter nine which will be on DNA and the molecular structure of chromosomes," Dr. Coy informed her retreating class. Knowing the probability of anyone hearing her announcement was very slim, Dr. Coy let out a defeated sigh as she slowly made her way to the podium to collect her things. At times like these, where it was apparent that her lectures were not catching the interest of her students and her superiors were harking at her every day to improve her class averages by lowering her expectations for her students, Dr. Coy wondered why she kept her job as a professor. As she stuffed her lecture notes and the textbook for the class in her brief case, she reflected back to the time when she received her first teaching job at a local collage near her hometown. She had so many dreams and expectations for herself, believing innocently that she could change the world by not only teaching students the facts, but also by engaging them to explore the world and challenging them to be active members of society. However, at the age of 35, Dr. Coy was aware that people, no matter how old they were, did not like thinking for themselves and most were not willing to go out of their way to help others in need.

"Excuse me, professor?"

Briefcase in hand, Dr. Coy turned in the direction of the gentle voice to find Bessie Atwood, one of her favorite students, standing nervously in front of her. Since the moment Bessie had walked into her Biology I class as a timid freshman, Dr. Coy recognized the potential the girl had for conducting scientific experiments and had over the next two years guided and helped the shy girl become confidence in her abilities as a scientist. Due to working and teaching the young woman for a couple of years, it was clear to Dr. Coy that something was troubling Bessie.

"Although it is nice to see students outside of the classroom, I can tell that this isn't a pleasure visit between friends," Dr. Coy said, smiling at the troubled girl to calm her. "Is there something I can help you with, Bessie?"

"Dr. Steele needs to see you as soon as possible," Bessie answered her, a deep frown forming on her face. "He said he wanted to talk to you about your classroom efficiency."

Dr. Coy could not help herself as she slammed her briefcase harshly on the wooden podium, startling her student so badly that she jumped a little. The furious woman couldn't fathom what possess the director of the biology and environmental science department to use a student to summon her to his office, yet it didn't surprise her that Dr. Steele would do something like this to diminish her authority as a professor by treating her like a troublesome high school student who was being called to the office to be scolded and given a detention by the principal. Knowing the arrogant and tactless man, he probably subjected Bessie to his unflattering opinion about her and her teaching skills. The need to march to the man's office and tell the man where he could shove his PhD and his unwarranted evaluation of her abilities as an educator was strong, however Dr. Coy discarded the fantasy from her mind quickly. There was no point in giving Dr. Steele the evidence he needed to back up his opinion of her. Taking a calm breath to regain control of her fiery emotions, Dr. Coy gave Bessie another smile although this one was not genuine.

"Thank you. If you could tell Dr. Steele I will be down to his office shortly, I would greatly appreciate it," Dr. Coy said.

"Dr. Steele is wrong for how he treats you. You are one of the greatest-," Bessie began, but falter as her professor shook her head.

"Do not let the matter bother you and please do not defend me if another professor says anything negative about me. It would hurt me greatly to see you be effected by this power play because you defended me," Dr. Coy said calmly.

"If you say so," Bessie agreed reluctantly .Giving her professor a small wave, she left Dr. Coy once more to an empty classroom.

"Why can't I have one day free of pointless bullshit," Dr. Coy mumbled to her as she picked up her suitcase. Ever since she was hired at Raven Crest University five years ago, she had somehow become the bane of her department and it really hurt her feelings that most of her colleagues loathed her with a passion. She could understand their dislike if she had perform some horrible act to merit their treatment of her, but the frustrated woman could not think of a single thing that she could have done that would result in so much hatred. The only thing she could think of that could be loosely considered distastefully is her going against the norm of following the orders of Dr. Steele blindlessly as if he was some prophet sent from the gods of science to guide them to scientific enlightenment. If that was the bases for their campaign to make her life miserable then Dr. Coy concluded she didn't really care if she ever formed any kind of working relationship with any of them. In all honesty, Dr. Coy thought to herself as she picked up her suitcase, their actions are another reason why I should considered finding another occupation that doesn't threaten to suck the last strands of happiness from my soul.

Loud, steady footsteps coming towards the front of the room alerted the professor she had another visitor to her classroom. Believing it to be one of her sneering peers to smugly inform her that Dr. Steele's precious time was being wasted by waiting for her, Dr. Coy placed on a mask of disinterested and braced herself for a verbal pissing match as she turned to face her guest. At the sight of her visitor, Dr. Coy's could feel her whole face go slack in surprise as she was greeted with the presences of one of the most interesting-looking men she had ever seen in her life. The stranger was a tall, thin elderly man with hair and a beard that remained the baffled professor of pure moonlight on a clear night. He was dressed in long ,flowing robes of blue and silver and his feet were encased in high-heeled, buckled boots. When the cheerful man's warm and kind blue eyes met her own eyes, Dr. Cory had to glance away due to feelings she had buried long time ago that threatened to overwhelm her. Since the death of her husband, Dr. Coy thought she would never have the unfortunate of meeting another wizard in her life.

"Can I help you?" Dr. Coy said flatly, eyeing the elderly man with distrust.

"I am looking for a Dr. Audrianna Coy," the man answered, smiling brilliantly at the anxious woman. " I have an important matter to discuss with her, but alas, I have lost my way to her office. Could you point me in the right direction?"

"I am Dr. Coy. However, I do not recall having any planned meetings for today. Who are you and what business do you have with me?" Dr. Coy demanded. Dr. Coy knew she was being rude, but she did not want to have to deal with the wizard in front of her.

For a few seconds, the stranger extinguished the happiness that seemed to leak off of him as he closed his lively eyes and let out a sad, little sigh. "In a sense, you are right that this meeting should not be taking place today. It should have had happen long before Michael's unexpected death," the man said quietly, opening his eyes to observe the color draining rapidly from Dr. Coy's face. Sensing the woman's distress, the wizard gentle grabbed the trembling woman's arm and led her to a desk to sit down. Taking a seat next to her, the man attempted to lay a hand on the professor's shoulder to comfort her, but Dr. Coy shrugged off his hand.

"How do you know Michael?" Dr. Coy asked almost in whisper, her hands clasped tightly in her lap.

"Michael was a former student I had and we had kept in touch over the years until his death. He mentioned you quite often in his letters, Audrianna," the man replied.

"Student?"

The man beamed at her. "I was his Headmaster when he attended Hogwarts. My name is Albus Dumbledore. While I would like to talk to you about Michael, I can see you are still hurting terribly from his lost. So I will address the situation that has caused me to cross the pond to speak with you. Hogwarts is in need of a Muggle Studies Professor and I was curious if you would like to take the position?"

Dr. Coy was glad she was sitting down because her knees would have most likely given out from shock. Staring at the man in utter disbelief, she could only maintain to reply to the man's question with an "Excuse me?"

"Unfortunately my current Muggle Studies professor was unable to return this year to teach due to personal reasons. For the past month I have been searching, without any success, for a replacement. I almost gave up and contacted the Board of Governors for suggestions of less than adequate candidates for the position until I came across your name in one of Michael's letters. He made it very obvious that you greatly enjoyed teaching. It occurred to me that maybe it was fate for me to rediscover you and to offer you the position," Dumbledore explained.

"Let me get this straight," Dr. Coy began as she stood up and walked around the desk so she could face her husband's former headmaster. "You have come to the United States thinking I would accept the offer of becoming your school's Muggle Studies teacher because my dead husband mentioned me a couple times in his letter. You must be out of your mind to think I would move to a foreign country surrounded by a population of narrow-mined bigots who were responsible for Michael's death."

"I have been told countless time that my cognitive abilities are diminishing. I assure they are not," Dumbledore said. "I am serious about the offer, Audrianna. Although I greatly admired Charity Burbage and her attempts to improve our student's opinion of muggles, I always though the position should go to someone who has an unlimited education on Muggle society."

Pacing back and forth from nerves, Dr. Coy rubbed her aching head while she digested Dumbledore's offer. Her first reaction was to call security on the apparently senile wizard, yet, for some odd reason, she wanted to analyze the costs and benefits of the offer. Despite her dislike of wizards and witches, she didn't want to take out her angry on the poor man who unluckily picked the one day the universe was dead set of attempting to drive her insane and his offer did have some appeal if it meant she could escape her current job. Sighing in annoyance, Dr. Coy decided she was being irrational considering the job a beneficial option for her. How could she morally justify teaching a group of students that she feared and loathed? It would not only be unfair to her, but also to the students, who even though did not themselves kill her husband, would be punished for the crime through a poor education she would provide them.

Taking a deep breath, Dr. Coy faced the patiently waiting man. "I appreciate the offer, Headmaster Dumbledore, however, -"

"What the hell is going on, Professor Coy!"

Dr. Coy's head snapped to the door. Lurking menacing in the doorway of her classroom, Dr. Steele narrowed his muddy brown eyes in fury as he took note of Dr. Coy and Headmaster Dumbledore. Stalking into the classroom with a look that could wilt flowers, Dr. Steele said, "Where have you been? I had summoned you to my office a half hour ago and I find you chatting away to a circus freak. Where are your priorities, girl?"

Ignoring her fuming superior, Dr. Coy asked, "How much does the position pay?"

"Sadly, it isn't much compare to what you make now. However, I think the joy of working with eager students will make up for that," Dumbledore said, beaming.

"What in the world is he talking about?" Dr. Steele demanded, crossing his slim arms across his chest.

"The new teaching position in Scotland I am accepting," Dr. Coy informed Dr. Steele. "I will finish out the summer semester, but do expect my resignation letter soon."

"You can't just quit!" Dr. Steele yelled, his face becoming an unhealthy shade of red. "What about your contract?"

"Simple, sir. Fuck my contract," Dr. Coy said with a smirk as she picked up her suitcase.

Realizing he had no control over the current situation, Dr. Steele gave Dr. Coy one last nasty looks before he stomped out of the room.

"I am glad you accepted the position. I will send you your contract to review and some information you will need to know before you arrive for the school year," Dumbledore said, standing up to leave.

"Headmaster?"

"Yes, child," Dumbledore said kindly, giving the trouble woman his full attention.

"I know I made this decision out of anger and I will regret it, but I promise I will do my best to educate your students no matter what," Dr. Coy said, meeting the eyes of her future employer.

"I know you will," Dumbledore said. "I will see you September 1st."

HP

Please, please, please review and I hopefully you will continue reading.

Thanks,

Miss H.A. Hollow


End file.
